Secrets
by DaY aNd NiGhT-Jess and GG
Summary: Who is the new girl in the Leaf Village? Why does she stay with Kakashi? and What do she Sasuke have in common? find oun my first Naruto Fanfic. Its an OC and Sasuke.
1. My life

**Disclaimer: Samari(OC), And all the characters on Naruto I do not own.**

**Background: **Samari's parents were from two different clans. Her mom was from the Hygua's and her dad the Uchiha's. Her mom moved in with her father four months before she was born. She couldn't hide her pregnancy for long. Samari is unique to the fact that she is one of kind. She had to move from her fathers and her mothers clan before she got control of eyes. She could change the appearance of her eyes. White for her bakuygan , Red for her sharigan, and the original eye color she was born with gray. Her bakugan can natural to her up to the age of four it changed to Sharigan and it was unnatural for a Hyuga to have red eyes instead of a white light grayish color. So they moved. She finally got used to changing her eyes by the age of five and half before her sixth birthday. When Samari was old enough to go to the ninja academy in her clan she became best friends with quietest and most popular guy in her class. Her life was great she had two best friends to keep strong.

Then little did she know came the day that she had to leave the Uchiha clan and go to the Hygua clan for the last time. Her Aunt had called her mother and told her about her mother's death in her sleep. Everyone knew my Nanna was sick but didn't know the extent of her illness. Her mothered agreed with her father to let her come with her for week. While Samari was there she got to hang out with her best friend from the Hygua clan Hinata Hyuga she was also her cousin. Her mother and Samari's mother were sisters.

Everyday she and her father were apart they sent letters to each others. She even met her first crush. Then her world started to go downhill. Her father sent her a letter four days after they had left the clan. Little did she know that it was the last letter she would receive.

**It read:**

To my beautiful daughter,

You have crush on some little boy don't you. Don't worry I want push, until you get back home that is. Then we will talk. You went to the park with Hinata, you two can be so inseperatable sometimes. I hope you enjoyed yourself. Try to behave for your mother. You did well at the funeral I'm so proud of you, my brave little ninja. Someday I know you will be as strong as me maybe even stronger then the hokage himself. It's what matter on the inside that determines your strength to you and you only no one else's opinion matters but yours. It makes me happy to hear that you are doing well. Tell your mother I love her and miss her with all my heart as I do you. Everything's fine at home your little friend hasn't visited in a while, but I'm sure he misses you to. He came by asking when you would return. I told him you would tell him yourself. Haha you two also are unseperatable.

P.S.- I wish I could write more my daughter, but I have feeling something's not quite. I don't want to alarm you but I think you be safer with your mother for a couple more days. I will send a letter in two days if I do not I want you to always remember what I tell when I tuck you in at night. Be well my daughter.

With love for eternity,

Your Father and best friend for life

Three days had passed she decided to show her mother the letter. They packed up everything and left. When she returned she got this uneasy feeling something WASN'T right. The Hokage ordered every ten Anbu to guard the gates to the Uchiha compound. It was determined that everyone in the village was slaughtered, including her father. She couldn't believe it she wouldn't she looked everywhere to see if she could find her father. She found him to her dismay. She looked for friend only to find his mother and father, she didn't find him or his brothers body.

Her and her mother went back to her aunt's house and lived with them in their village for three years.

Samari was at the age of ten when she and her mother got the courage to live on their own outside of the Leaf village itself. Her mother never got married again she died when Samari was thirteen, what a year. Samari lived with her mother's best friend in the village hidden in the sand.

Her father only knew one person who could take care of her in the Hidden Leaf Village, plus he owed him one. Samari had meat him plenty of times enough to call him her big brother. They lost touch when her mother died. He was one of her many teachers but the only one to know Sharigan.

Samari is now seventeen she had grown into a beautiful young woman, with lots of power from both her of her parents home villages. She trained herself with a little help from friends and acquaintances. So she decided to go to the hidden leaf to find the person who was responsible for turning her world upside down Itachi Uchiha.

**N/A: Well what do you think? I'll try and post other chapters up here and soon as I finish editing them. **

**P.S.- Don't forget to review, it's the button at bottem. **


	2. Chapter 1

**~~~I don't own Naruto; Sucks to be me but I do own Samari and other extra characters. Hehe.**

**Chapter 1**

**Samari POV-**

CHIRP CHIRP. BUZZ. RIBBIT RIBBIT

**Was that a frog? Ok, time to wake up!**

"Ow my neck!" I was in my sleeping bag. I In the forest headed back to place I used to call home. was twenty feet away from a nearby river. **My neck was killing me.** I got up to start rolling up my tent.

Ssssssssss

"Who's there?"**Must have been a snake? **

I heard a sinister chuckle and another hiss. **Oooor not. I should keep moving.** I packed up camp and was headed to the Leaf Village.

**Tsunade POV- **

"Shizune!...Shizune! Hurry up this is an emergency!" **Where the hell is it? **I looked everywhere in this damn office.

"I'm here, what's wrong?" She ran into office. She was breathing heavy.

"It's terrible; I don't how this couldn't happened!" I was looking into all of my drawers in my desk.

"How what could've happened Hokage sama?" She was standing in front of my desk.

"Have you seen my bottle of Sake?...Shinzune?..."

"Are you serious! You can be so unbeliev…"

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hey granny- Tsunade !" It was Naruto AGAIN! He walked into my office.

"What is it now!" I leaned back in my chair. **Oh I remember now. I stuck it in the…** "Gotcha" I twisted off the top and took a swig.

"Probably what it's always about." Said Shinzune.

"Hey I heard that! I want to request another mission! Anything! Just not below a C mission like babysitting your cat. I'm a Chunin remember."

Why you little…!

Hokage- sama Hokage-sama! It was a Junín from the gate. **He must have run all the way here.**

What is it Umee?

We have a visitor at the gate. Requesting to speak to the third Hokage!

What! I stood up out of my chair.

I know but the person wouldn't listen she's on her way here. We sent for the backup but went through them like they weren't even there. Should we send in Anbu?

Yes! And I want five Jonin as well! I'm coming along.

Yes ma'am.

**Samari POV-**

**This is sooo a waste of my time! First three Jonin attack me after I ask one simple question! I was towards the hokage tower then I saw six puffs of smoke. Hmm? **

"Anbu, really!"

"Who are you and why are you here?" **Who's the Blonde chick?**

"I'm here to see the Hokage"

"That is me?"

I looked her up and down.

"Is there a problem?"

"No. But if you're the Hokage then you should know about the code 'Where red and white meet but do not combine'"

"I do not?" Blondie walked closer to me.

"Then take me to someone who does?"

"I do." Was he in that tree the WHOLE time? Ugh. He probably saw the whole damn thing.

"It's been a while imoutosan (younger sister)"

"Yes it has nissan (Ni-san- big brother)"

"Wait. Kakashi you know each other?" Asked lady Tsunade.

"Why don't we discuss this in YOUR office. Hokage-sama" said Kakashi.

**IN TSUNADE'S OFFICE**

We were in her office. I was standing in front of her desk while Kakashi was sitting on the window ledge telling her all about me. Well the basics. We lost touch four years ago after my mother's death. So he doesn't know much. **No one does.**

"So you mean to tell me that all of what you have just me told me is true!" said Tsunade.

"Yes" answered Kakashi. HE looked into his perverted ass book. **I TOLD HIM TO GET A HOBBIE BUT DAMN! NOT THE PERVERTED ONE!**

"He left everything in the file. He said it was to be hidden behind a symbol of hope, shall we keep it safe." I said finally. I was getting sleepy Kakashi took too long telling the story. **Seriously it wasn't a novel. **

"You know you really haven't said anything the whole time we've been in here. You could have said that before he explained it."

"I'm not much of a talker"

"Ha! Now!" I looked at Kakashi. He was looking at the book he had in his hand.

"I see you're still perverted as ever Nissan"

He attempted at throwing a coin at my head. I caught it before it was a inch of space between it and my nose. I glared at him.

"Hey focus you two! A symbol of hope, shall we keep it safe, what could that mean?"

We all looked out the window.

"The Past Hokages Monument" I whispered.

"Lets go" Tsunade was about to go out the door and Kakashi the window. I stood there thinking.

"Wait I don't think that's all, what about the ending?" I said.

"You're right…Does this room have a safe?" asked Kakashi.

"Umm… Shizune!" She opened the door and peaked into the room.

"Where's the secret safe" said Tsunade.

"Down the hall why is something wrong?" Tsunade stood up.

"Show us"

"But Hokage-sama we still don't know how to open it"

"I do. Everyone looked in my direction.

"Let's go. Kakashi stay here and keep the others at bay. Tell everyone I'm at a meeting."

**~~~In the meeting room.**

"The initials of all the past Hokages. It's the numbers….Got it! " I just got the safe open. It was as big as I thought. It was hidden under painting that was hidden under another painting under a portrait of the second Hokage. Inside were illegal documents that told every aspect of Ninja's time in the Leaf Village. From the life as a baby to the day they died.

"Let me see. Woah, where'd all these documents come from? No one can know about this. Period!"

"I'll guard it with life. My file should be on top. Under Uchima"

"Uchima?"

"Don't ask"

"Ok….There's a letter…'Samari' is that you?"

"Yes I'll read it later. Does my story check out" We decided to sit down at the table in the room.

"Yes. There's another letter in here: "

Confidential (Outside of Letter)

(Inside of Letter)

Dear Hokage:

I entrust that are well and level minded because what I have written in this letter my shock you. The contents of this file can only be shared with you the person's name on the label. She is a strong willed and minded ninja . Her rank is unknown due to her unique abilities and skills. No one must find out about her FULL potential. Which is why I did not include this in this document. Only She, Kakashi, her mother and I know. She is entitled to a place to stay, where ever she wishes. Her income comes from your account. The code on the back of this letter. She will receive a necessary amount that her parents and I have come up with. If she has returned alone her legal guardian is you and Kakashi Hatake until the age of eighteen. Her Sensei is Kakashi Hatake enlist her on his team. Everything in this safe is to be held a secret only to you and Miss Uchima. No one else in this Safe is allowed in here. Except the people Samari trusts. After you die everything belongs to her. If she dies then I entrust these secret with you. Guard them with your life. I wish you well with this responsibility.

"Why would he trust you with this?"

"Every Hokage and every person on this earth is entitled to more than one secret. Trust me, I have many. Now can we move on. I wish to stay with Kakashi is his apartment."

"Ok. But I will visit every week. You do know not to tell him about this right?"

"Ha. I guess I can tell you this secret." I walked up to her and whispered. "He already knows."

"What?"

"He overheard the Hokage talking to me one day. And decided to ask questions. So he knows, the hokage wrote this letter before that happened."

"I see."

"Can I be excused?"

"Yes but I will check on you tomorrow to give you your allowance"

"Ok I think the directions and amounts are on the back of the letter" I was headed towards the door.

BOOOOOM BOOOOOM BOOOOOOOOOM

"What the hell!" yelled Tsunade.

**~~~Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

**~~~ Ok to say Samari is the same way you would when saying Temari. Hehe I came up with her name and forgot about Temari and that point in time. My bad any way I hoped you like the story so far, I'm making it up as I go. I'm working version that's totally different from this one, its more of a comedy and romance one. Whereas this is a mystery, a little action, and a hint of dark romance. Enjoy! : )**

Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 Recap:**

"Can I be excused?"

"Yes but I will check on you tomorrow to give you your allowance"

"Ok I think the directions and amounts are on the back of the letter" I was headed towards the door.

BOOOOOM BOOOOOM BOOOOOOOOOM

"What the hell!" yelled Tsunade.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know but I'm about to find out" Shizune rushed into the room.

"It came from the front the gate."

"Again! Do you have friends or something that decided to tag along?"

I looked at her confused. **She's kidding right?**

I walked out of the room and was headed outside. I saw more explosions. The Jonins and the Anbu were fighting whoever the attacker was. I stood and watched for a while to check out a few fighting styles.

"Not helping Samari-chan" I turned my head with a Kunai in my hand and threw it. **Kakashi! woops. **He caught it without looking in his book. Well that one.

"Ha. You desecrated me while you had a kunai aimed at leg." He was sitting in another damn tree. **What's up with him and that damn book plus tree I really don't know. **I decided to climb up there with him. I sat in front of his now stabbed by a shiriken leg.

"You're lucky there not the poisoned ones. What me to heal it?"

He looked up from his book and raised his eyebrow. "My mother taught me you idiot."

"Do we really have to resort to name calling" he smirked.

"Hmm let me think." I put on my best thinking face.

BOOOOOOOM

"DAMN IT. That one hit the wall of the city but why was that blast blue instead of like the others?"

"Oh NO!" I hoped out of the tree and ran to were the fight was with Kakashi right on my tail.

"Samari!" yelled Kakashi. I got there but had to quick and fast to get to him. **What was he doing here anyway? **I could see him. He wasn't wearing a shirt but had on black loose pants with his hair in a long ponytail. **I thought he was still on a mission. **

"AKONI!(ah-co-nie)" He was going to throw another blast. He stood there and looked at me.

"I was wondering when you were going to come out and play?" He walked up to me.

"Why are you here?"

"To see you of course." He smirked. The Anbu made a circle around us.

"Leave" I folded my arms across my chest. He reached for a piece of my hair and tucked it behind my ear. I slapped his hand.

"Ow. Still tense." He walked around me. Like a tiger would around its prey. **Please make this torture end! Akoni was my Ex boyfriend. Hey I'm a girl. We broke up two years ago. Any way it was a year ago that Temari signed him up to be Gaara's apprentice. Evil woman! **

"What is predator verses prey?"

"You could say that. Oh but wait…" He stopped right behind me and whispered in my ear "I already did." He chuckled.

I activated my backugun and turned around and sent a strike towards his stomach. He jumped back just in time.

"Nice try, koneko (kitty)"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

I started to get close to him but he was making it difficult. Most of my bakugun is close range. His fighting style can be both. **I can't expose myself or else I would have to kill everyone. Greeeaaat. **He had a fire ball in his hand ready to strike. The Anbu were ready to pounce. I see Tsunade looking at me.

"Uggh Fine. You can stay." I walked up to him. He put his hands down and crossed his chest with grin on his face. **Why did I ever date him! Oh right curious. As a kitten. Ugh that's where he got it from!**

"So glad we came to an understanding…"

"On some conditions?"

"And that would be…" I punched him and left him there.

"That! Tsunade meet Akoni, Akoni meet Tsunade." He stood up and waved. Tsunade didn't look happy. "Akoni follow Tsundae and behave! Oh and I'm pretty sure you'll have to have to fix that wall." I smirked and kept on walking. Kakashi walked up beside me.

"So my place. Or do you want to see this beautiful city!"

"I'd rather not this is too much excitement for one day"

"Hmm your choice! I guess I'll annoy you tomorrow, team mate"

"Wait..wha-" He was gone.

"Damn it. Kakashi! I don't know where you fucking live!... Ugh" **I was in a city I hadn't seen in what, ten years!**

I walked around and came across a few stores, very colorful people, shops, and resturants.

"What are you doing you know I bought that top first!" **What or should I say Who was that! ** I had just walked passed a shopping boutique. I walked back and looked through the window in the front of the store. There was a pink haired chick body slamming a blonde chick that had on a red halter top dress on.

RIIIIIP

"Four head I can't believe you you ripped it!"

"Ah 'I' ripped it! Ino pig you did that all by yourself. It is yours…you bought it remember!" The blonde put pinky in a head lock.

"Ahhhh you can't be serious!"

**Ooook I'm sooo out of here. **I walked past the boutique.

Gruuuuumble. **Huh my stomach. **"Oook food." I looked around.

I walked down the street. "Hmmm…Ramen? " I reached in my pocket. **Five bucks. **

I walked to stand and saw a blonde spiky haired kid in black and orange with close to my eating like his life depended on it. HE sitting next to a guy with short hair dressed in black. **Hmm. Oh well I'm starved. **I sat down on a stool.

"Hello, what can I do for you miss?"

"I'll have the Chicken"

"Yes ma'am" I decided to relax and closed my eyes.

"Hey are you new here or something?" It was the blonde. He was smiling.

"You could say that." **If you stop checking me out.**

"Oooh kay. Do you have a name?" **He's not giving up on this is he? **I opened my eyes and found him with his head in the bowl of noodles.

"Samari."

"Cool I'm Naruto" He pointed to the guy beside him, "The emo kid is Sai." He hit him in the back of his head."Oww!"

Just then the cook gave me my order. "Thanks"

The blonde, Naruto turned back around and started talking to Sai.

"hey are we suppose to meet up with Kakashi Sensi…-san tomorrow or today?" said NAruto.

"Wait. You know Kakashi Hatake?"

"Yes why?" Said Sai. **Wooow he speaks. **

"I need to know where he lives? I'm living with him while I'm in this village"

"Are you sure?" Asked naruto. I reached in my bag and pulled out a picture of Kakashi and I when I was little. He took the picture and showed it to Sai.

"Ok."

I finished my noodle, payed and followed Naruto and Sai. **This is where he lives? Hmm, what have I gotten myself into?**

We walked up to his door and knocked. "Coming." Said a drowsy Kakashi.

"Really you left me to take a nap!" I past them and walked inside. "Bye."

"Your rooms on the right. Bye boooys" He closed the door on them. **Ha I think I heard Naruto's jaw fall to the floor. **

I walked in my room. **It actually had a bed in it? Hmm.** I cut on the light. **Great dust! **Kakashi walked up behind. "Nice size room if I do say so myself. Have fun cleaning." He handed me a duster, broom, and the broom thingy that picks up the dirt.

"You are one evil human being Kakashi-san"

I heard him chuckle down the hall.

~~~Beep Beep Beep

SLAM

"Rise and shine. What the…" I was on the ceiling doing push up on of beam of the room.

"Morning sleepy head. 55…56..57"

"You have to be kidding me… Alright go take a shower and get dressed." I let go of beam and swung off and landed on the window seal. I took a seat on it and grabbed my bottle of water.

"Sigh… Where?"

"Training. With my team you met them yesterday I believe you made an…impression on them" I could tell he was smirking under that damn mask.

"Oh yea I told them I was stripper oh and your girlfriend. Sooo I guess that would make yoooou oh yea a pedophile."

He opened his mouth then recomposed himself a second later. He left and mumbled something about him feeling for the parents of teenagers. Ha. I took a shower, he only had one bathroom and put on fishnet top and short purple tank top and black shorts with sandals. I had my hair in a long braid going down my back.

_**Samari Tip: **_

_**She has both Bakugun and Sharigan in her blood. It shows in her eyes. She mostly uses the Bakugan giving to her by her mother since it is unusual for them to be red. No one knows who she really is except for Kakashi, Tsunade, and two other people. Well two and half. I can't tell you much you'll just have to read. The half 'person' knows about her being a user of Sharigan and that she is still very much alive but not about her Hyuga abilities. **_

I walked out of my and saw Kakashi reading his stupid book at the table with two bowls of ramen in front of him. He looked up and me while I sat down.

"Hmm I always like your hair down, imoutosan"

"Nissan it's my hair."

"Yea Yea"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"I'll get it"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"I'm coming Damn it!"

**~~~And that's Chapter 3 ! Yay**

**Please Review : )**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Sucks to be me.

Chapter 3.

"Hmm I always liked your hair down, imoutosan"

"Nissan it's my hair."

"Yea Yea"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"I'll get it"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"I'm coming Damn it!"

I opened the door. **To see Blondie…Naruto. Yea I think that was it. **

"What?"

"Is Kakashi…?"

"It's Naruto! Come in." I walked back into the kitchen. With Naruto on my tail. I put up the dishes and went back to my room. I came back out with my pouch tied to my leg. I stood by the bar in the kitchen. When Kakshi threw me a handband.

"Here"

"I'm not wearing that." I threw it back to him and walked towards the door.

"You were born here Samari it's an honor take it."

"Yea you should be proud to wear to where it." Commented Naruto.

"Ha proud. Yea not so much."

"You hav eot get over the past, Ri Ri." I looked up. **He's serious about this. He calls me that when he is or to annoy me which is mostly!**

I got up and looked him in his eyes he glared back. I snatched it and walked out the door. "I'll wait outside." I turned to closed without giving him a glance and turned back around only to be stared at by Aniko hanging upside down.

"Good morning"

I glared.

"Ok maybe not." He hoped down and walked down the stairs.

"What do you want?"

"I told you my mission was to watch you."

"Ha and keep me from killing someone."

"Yea that's part of it. What are you doing today?"

"Training. Are you going to stalk me all day."

"Ha you should know me better I don't do babysitting." He smirked. We got to the bottom and I waited for Kakashi come out.

"Hmpf true."

"I'm going to go look around. Behave Samari-chan" I looked at him. **Behave. Ha. Yea that will happen. **

"Bye Aniko-kun"

"SAMARI!" What does that idiot want?

I turned around and Naruto was coming down the stairs.

"Kakashi said I should show to the training grounds."

"Yeeeaa. No!" I walked away.

"But you don't know were it is."

"It hasn't moved since you were born has it?" I turned around and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Noo"

"Then I'll be find. Why don't you go find your friend…" Just then a Anbu showed up. **You know I never understood the whole animal masks thing. **

"Uzumaki. Uchima Tsunade would like to see you in her office. The rest of Team Kakashi is waiting."

I looked at Naruto he looked at me.

**~~~Tsunades Office**

"Hey granny are we going on a mission or something? Where Sai?"

I think I saw her eye twitch. **Ha. ** It was Naruto, Kakashi, and me in Tsunades Office. **Hmm no Sai?**

"Yes Naruto. And Sai is on another mission." He glared at him. I was standing in the back of the room, while Naruto was right in front of her desk. Kakashi was as well.

"Ok this is not all of your team you will need a Bakugan user as well so I have requested a Hyuga." **Oh crap Hyuga. **

"Umm Tsunade I'm a…"

"I know but on this mission I would request you limit that ability."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons. Plus I think you depend on it to much."

Knock Knock

"Umm H… Hokage- sama" **Hinata. Damn it!**

**Samari Tip:**

**From the Background I put Hinata and Samari as cousins because the relationship I wanted them to have. They are mostly complete opposits. So I decided to try it. **

"Hello Hinata. You're just in time." Said Tsuande. She looked at me I glared. **She did this on purpose!**

"Hinata I didn't know you were coming with us." Said Naurto. She looked a little surprised. **She didn't know either.**

" H..hi Naru..uto-kun" She blushed the whole time. **Oh god please tell me no. She has a crush on the idiot. Greeeaat.**

"Hinata I'm pretty sure you have met everyone in this room but I would to inform of a new member to Team Kakashi. " **Damn woman.**

"Hinata this is.." I walked up.

"Hey Hina" She opened her eyes wide and turned around. I waved.

"Sa.. Samari!" She rushed up to me and hugged me. Everyone in the room was shocked as hell.

"Uh Hinata you're can't…brea..the." She let go.

"So…sorry" I laughed.

"Still stuttering?" She blushed. Then she looked back at me.

"Where?...H…How? When did you get back!"She looked at me puzzled.

I raised one of my eye brows. Me and Hinata had lost touch before me and Kakashi when I found out my mother was sick. "Yesterday." I answered.

"Oh."

Tsunade cleared her throat. "As I was saying your mission is B ranked. I know you can handle it even if its above your level but my other Jonins are on other mission." She looked around the room then reached in her desk. "Your mission to locate a scroll and a fugitive. The scroll is to be brought back to me. The fugitive to Suna. The scroll was taken from a messenger on their way here. It is important because it Treaty for Villages hidden in the sand, leaves and water. The fugitive is an accomplice who got a way the person who took it was killed but the scroll was lost in this area and hidden according to my reports."

"So basically we're going hunting?" Said Kakashi.

"Yes I suppose. On the way there you will encounter some camps of thieves and outsider of villages so be careful to not cause suspicion. " She looked at us. "Your mission starts in one hour. Start packing. Dismissed"

**~~~The Forest**

We were jumping from tree to tree for an hour now. Hinata was using her Bakugan while me and Naruto took the rear with Kakashi in front of all of us. I used mine once and while. **What Tsundae won't know want hurt her. **

"In coming!" shouted Hinata. We jumped down. A sword just hit the tree Naruto jumped off of.

"Hey!" He shouted.

"Naru..uto Shhh" said Hinata. I activated my Bakugan.

"There's seven of them." I looked at Hinata she nodded**. Finally some fun! **I smirked.


End file.
